lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Gia Darling
| weight = | shoe size = | eye color = | hair color = blond | skin color = | natural bust = No | blood = | orientation = | ethnicity = latin | alias = | films = | homepage = http://www.giadarling.com/ | iafd = | egafd = | bgafd = | imdb = 1751287 | afdb = 22335 |eurobabeindex = }} Gia Darling is a transsexual adult film actress, director, producer, entrepreneur, and media personality. Darling was born in Guatemala, then a single mother adopted her when she was two years old. At age three, Darling moved with her mother to Valencia, California. From the age of 15 on, Darling dressed and lived as a female. She describes her "dream job" being "a television hostess for some fun travel or music video show or a Wild On! location reporter." Currently, she resides in Malibu, California. Early years She describes her early years as idyllic, but says that she first encountered problems because of her feminine ways during her junior high school days. Transformation and surgeries At 15, Darling used hormones she obtained from friends to begin her transformation, acquiring breast implants three years later. For her, the implants (and other procedures) were enough, she says, to "validate" her womanhood, and she has opted not to undergo sex reassignment surgery, claiming that it is "What is in-between the ears, not the legs, that make you a woman". However, she admits to having had 44 cosmetic surgeries to further feminize her facial structure. According to her website, she has over 100 procedures done in addition to the surgery. Included in this are hip, buttock, breast, chin, and cheek implants, some done numerous times. Entrepreneur She owns and operates Gia Darling Entertainment. A self-described "homebody," she is content to spend quiet evenings at home reading a good book in the company of her dogs, Precious and Preston. Adult video appearances Darling has starred, directed or appeared in these adult video productions: * Allanah Starr's Big Boob Adventures * Enslaved Sissy Maid 2 * Gia Darling With Love '' * ''Hip Hop Heartbreakers * Naughty Transsexual Nurses * She Male Slumber Party * She-Male Championship Boxing * Tranny Watch * Transsexual Beauty Queens (1-9) * Transsexual Beauty Queens Unleashed * Transsexual Celebrity Look-A-Likes * Transsexual Centerfolds 2 * Transsexual Cheerleader Search * Transsexual Cheerleader Search #2 * Transsexual Heart Breakers (1-33) * Transsexual Madam She won the Transsexual Performer of the Year AVN Award in 2006."AVN Award Winners Announced", Adult Video News, January 09, 2006. Retrieved 2007-10-20. Television appearances Darling has appeared on the Great Britain's BBC, participated in televised interviews on Paris' Canal and Guatemala's Canal 11, and England's Disinformation. She has also appeared on the following American television shows: * Howard Stern * Maury Povich * The Jerry Springer Show * Sally * Donahue * Jenny Jones * Dr. 90210 (to get plastic surgery work done on her breasts and forehead) * Marilyn Kagen * Gordon Elliot * The Man Show * Cristina (Spanish) * El Gordo y la Flaca (Spanish) * Los Angeles al Dia (Spanish) * Los Metiches (Spanish) * Maria Laria (Spanish) * Glitter Girls (documentary) * Playboy TV (transsexuals in Brazil) * KCAL 9 News * Talk Soup, E! * Wild On, E! * I Want a Famous Face, MTV * The Tyra Banks Show Print media features In addition, Darling has been featured in the following international and American print media: * Newsweek * The Globe * News of the World (UK) * People en Espanol (US) * Prensa Libre (Guatemala) * ¡Hola! (Spain) * New! (UK) * Penthouse, the first transsexual ever to be featured * Hustler, the first transsexual ever to be featured References External links *Official website *About Darling Model *Information at the Internet Adult Film Database *Filmography *"Gia Darling", by Sez G., Eros Zine interview, 2005-05-10. Retrieved 2007-10-20. de:Gia Darling it:Gia Darling Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Transsexual porn stars Category:American porn directors Category:American adult models Category:American porn stars